Red, White and Blue True Colors
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Brooke is a single mother raising a free spirited teenage daughter named True. Even in death, True helps Brooke finds a purpose for her life. This story is the last story in the "True Davis" series so PLEASE REVIEW.
1. The gift of life and death

Date: 4-7-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

I am torn out of my dream world in the same way a baby is torn from their tomb, mother's womb. A ghostly dark figure, incubus tiptoes into my bedroom at midnight. The heart of this mischievous deeply troubled rogue is as black as coal. I can't see his eyes

because a mask is covering his face. My bed of roses is his breeding ground and eventually becomes known as ground zero. "What is underneath the clothes, Brooke Davis" curious, he wonders getting on top of my body. "Nothing" hysterical, I yell fighting

him off of my body. "Now let us see, my sexy goddess" he says undressing me. "I may be a woman, but I can kick your butt. I will kill you before you have a chance to get into my pants" I threaten punching and kicking him. "Please calm down, bitch" angry,

he demands slapping me. "I will never allow you to hurt me" frightened, I stressed running toward the door. "You are going nowhere for as long as I am here" he objects sweeping me off my feet and throwing me back onto the bed. "Goddammit, where is my

gun" I mumble looking for my gun underneath the bed. "You're mine forever, get used to it" he emphasizes forcing himself onto my body. He begins his descent down into my panties and I scream as the result of being in pain for so long. "Please shut up and

be cool, bitch" frustrated, he curses slapping me again. "Please stop it, you are hurting me" crying, I beg my rapist. "I know you love me, don't deny it" delusional, he assumes shaking me. "I don't love you" becoming unconscious, I moan. Sexually satisfied,

my rapist then climbs out of my bedroom window. He disappears into the night never to be seen again for the rest of my lifetime. He leaves behind scars on my heart that will never heal and I feel like dying. Naked and very wounded, I continue to lay in my

bed crying myself to sleep. Violated, a part of myself has died tonight and I don't know if I will be able to recover.


	2. Home is wherever I rest in peace

Date: 4-7-2008

Baby True's p.o.v

During sexual intercourse, sperm are ejaculated from the urethra in semen. There are about half a billion sperm that ejaculate every second . My development as a embryo begins with the fertilization of the egg by one single sperm. The sperm reaches the

egg's cell membrane and the membranes of both the egg and sperm fuse. Following fertilization, the egg begins to divide. By the time implantation occurs in the uterus, the developing egg has become a ball of cells with an inner cavity called the blastocyst.

Part of the blastocyst forms the embryo who is me. The fluid filled amnion is a membrane that surrounds and protects me. The placenta provides oxygen and nutrients for me while I live inside my mother's womb. I feel safe and comfortable in my new home

in which is my mother's womb. My mother doesn't know that she is pregnant at the moment. I am unexpected surprise that she doesn't see coming and I am longing for her to love me.


	3. Its a wonderful life

Date: 4-8-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

"Good morning, Millie" joyful, I address Millicent walking through the doors of Clothes Over Bros. "Good morning, Brooke" Millicent responds with a smile. Like bumble bees, customers roam about the store in the search for a brand new deal. This brings a smile

to my face and gives me hope for the future until Victoria rains on my parade. "Brooke Penelope Davis, you are twenty minutes late to work" angry, Victoria yells at me. "I'm sorry, Victoria" feeling guilty, I apologize to my mother. "Brooke, it is very unusual for

you to be late for work. I wonder where have you been all of this time?" suspicious, Victoria questions me. "I was at the police station" I confess trying to fight back my tears. "Why?" concerned, Millicent pressures me and being silent is not an option for

me anymore. "I went to the police station to report a robbery. Someone had robbed my house last night" crying, I explain. A wave of nausea overcomes me at the thought of my rapist. God forbid that I may be pregnant or have a sexual transmitted disease.

I don't know how Victoria and Millicent will react if I tell them that I was actually raped last night. I am holding my breath waiting for a perfect right time to tell them the truth. "Hopefully, the police will find the person that robbed your house" Millicent assures

me. "I'll doubt it, Millie, he has taken everything from me" doubtful, I sob embracing Millicent. The black and blue bruises on my face speaks volumes to my mother, Victoria. "Brooke, why do you have bruises all over your face?" she interrogates me touching

my face. "I fell down the stairs in my house" choked up, I stutter looking down at the ground. "Anyway, Brooke, you made it to work just in time to help me with the customers" she instructs me. I notice a female customer looking at a couple of dresses in

another part of the store. Confidently, I make my presence known to the woman who looks like to be around my age. "Hello, my name is Brooke and how may I help you today?" smiling, I introduce myself. "I want to buy this dress so what is the cost of it"

she asks pointing a red dress out to me. "Ma'am, the cost of the dress is fifty dollars" I reveal reading the price tag. "You look unwell, Brooke, you need to rest" the young woman advises me. Feeling lightheaded, I faint scaring the hell out of everyone in

the store especially Victoria and Millicent. Hours later I find myself in a hospital room and everything just keeps on going down hill from there for me because I am pregnant. The doctor's prognosis creates a huge rift between Victoria and me that will last

forever. Victoria may hate me, but I will never allow her hatred to come between my unborn baby and me.


	4. Survivor

Date: 12-20-2008

Brooke's p.o.v

A day working here at Clothes Over Bros is never complete without Victoria's temper tantrum. I am sitting here at my desk exploring the internet and minding my own business when Victoria decides to bother me. "Brooke Penelope Davis, Clothes Over Bros

isn't a maternity store" She rants pointing to a rack of maternity clothes. "But I am having a baby" I complain grabbing holding of my big swollen stomach. I am nine months pregnant and I can give birth to my baby at any moment. She is suppose to have

sympathy for me since I am carrying her granddaughter. True Elizabeth Davis will be the name of my precious beautiful unborn baby girl. "Your daughter will be a bastard. She will ruin your life in the same way that you have ruined mine. I hope you do know

that, right?" Victoria predicts hoping to start a fight with me. "True is still going to be a part of my life no matter what you say" I argue and she shuts up for once. I look down at my dress and make a very surprising discovery in which is my water just broke.

"OH MY GOD, my water just broke!" excited and yet fearful, I announce to Victoria who is on the brink of having another temper tantrum. "You should take the bus to the hospital because I am not driving you there" she suggests breaking my heart. "I am

having a baby, is it ever possible for you to be nice for once?" emotional, I plead with her in the middle of having a really bad contraction. "Alright, I will take you to the hospital" she sighs escorting me outside to the car. Peyton is my best friend and I can

always count on her to always be there for me. By the time Victoria and I arrive at the hospital, Peyton is already there waiting to welcome True into the world. I am taken to a delivery room by wheel chair where I come face to face with fate. It has been

such a long and difficult pregnancy that I am desperate to get this baby out of me. A very serious life threatening complication arises during the birth in which True is breached. I refuse to have a cesarean section, therefore the doctor uses a vacuum to

get True out of me. The sound of my baby crying for the first time brings tears to my eyes and I find it hard to close the flood gates. I form an instant bond with True the moment she is placed in my arms and drinks my breast milk. The hardest and saddest

part of this life changing experience for me is knowing I can't have anymore children and Victoria hates my daughter. I am only just twenty years old and yet I am ready to take on this challenge, motherhood.


	5. What dreams may come

Date: 12-20-2015

True's p.o.v

Nature is my best friend and I draw inspiration from the world around me. River court is my home away from home whenever I need to go to a place to clear my mind. I

am sitting down here on the bletchers and drawing pictures in my journal. Thank God, today is my seventh birthday. I don't have to go school so I can just relax today. I

might be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the "ghost of river court". A teenage African American boy shooting hoops catches me off guard and I am taken a back by the

number on his jersey. "Hello, my name is Quentin Fields. You must have a pretty name to go along with that pretty face of yours" friendly, the gentleman greets me. I

am starting to have goosebumps because I thought that Quentin was suppose to be dead. "Hello,Quentin, my name is True Davis" smiling, I introduce myself shaking his

hand. "You look like Brooke Davis so you must be her daughter" he concludes studying me really closely. "You are right" blushing, I laugh. I am happy that I don't scare

him off with my horse like laugh. "We belong together and you don't even know it yet" he smirks removing a strand of hair away from my face. "I don't understand"

confused and frightened, I bring to his attention. "We know each other in another lifetime" he discloses walking back into the shadows.


	6. Open your eyes

Date: 12-20-2015

Brooke's p.o.v

After a busy long day at work, I finally have a chance to spend time with True. Christmas songs are playing on the radio as we decorate the Christmas Tree in the den.

Christmas is my favorite time of year because True is my Christmas miracle baby. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" we sing in unison to one Christmas song.

We can't stop laughing at the thought of how foolish and stupid we may sound. "Ted, I thank you so much for decorating the tree with me" I express with gratitude

pulling her into an embrace. "No problem, mom" my seven daughter dismisses with a kiss upon my cheek. The doorbell rings and I answer the door expecting to receive

an early Christmas gift from Santa Claus. "Auntie Brooke, My mom and I made cookies and brownies for you and True" smiling, Lucky presents to me. Peyton's four year

old daughter, Lucky Scott has Down Syndrome and yet I find it in my heart to embrace her. "Lucky is so cute and sweet, isn't she?" Peyton smiles holding Lucky's hand.

"Yes, Peyton, she is truly an angel" I agree whole kindheartedly. Sometimes I wonder how Lucas and Peyton are able to raise Sawyer along with Lucky who has special

needs. Peyton embraces me then she and Lucky leave my house to spread the love to other parts of the neighborhood. Becoming hungry, I join True back into

the house and we have ourselves a good time stuffing our face with food.


	7. Motherhood

12-25-2015

Brooke's p.o.v

Waking up to love,

stop looking down

and stand on top

of the world. Learning

to breathe and live again,

embrace the dawn and

face everyday with a smile.

Precious gracious dream,

beautiful rose in bloom,

choose life and experience

heaven on earth. Taking

on the form of oxygen, love

is a heartbeat away from

becoming a real life fairy tale.

Hopeful, trade in skepticism

and pessimism for optimism.

Learning to breathe and live

again, be a free spirit in this

kingdom of hearts where serenity

and unity will reign on forever.


	8. Adventure of a lifetime

12-28-15

True's p.o.v

In heavenly places

of endless wide open

spaces, there are no

traces of abuse. The

joy of breathing, its

a wonderful life. Trapped

in a life changing moment

of pleasure, there is no

need for a tissue. Every

delicate and difficult issue

underneath the sun doesn't

matter anymore. Love is

the movement, a cure for

my broken heart and shaken

faith. God uses joy as a way

to nurture my unhappy state

of mind. Tiny pieces of heaven

fall down to earth drawing me

even more closer to my destiny.

I have come to realize that my

body is an instrument of the lord

and I answer to the call of duty

like a soldier. Making poems out

of lemons, God's words flow out

of my mouth as easily as blood.

The bible is my soul food that

makes me to feel good about

myself time after time. The joy of

breathing, its a wonderful life. Just by

breathing, my existence has made a huge

impact on the world.


	9. Neverland

12-31-15

Brooke's p.o.v

Gone too soon just like the sunset,

your life here on earth is cut short.

Caught up in the hands of fate, its

too late for second chances and to

recapture lost moments. You were

so healthy and strong, how could

you die so young? It wasn't fake

or make believe, you really did

slipped away. The day you died,

the world cried all day long. A

part of me died when you were

laid to rest underneath the stars and

stripes.


	10. Sophistication

1-1-2016

True's p.o.v

Chosen to unite and ignite, the fire, heart's deepest desire, awake the passion and imagination within dreams.

Faded jaded morning glory, shooting star fly up with the birds to heaven.

Little stillborn dreamer, concrete angel with gentle hands burn up in flames and find solace in the sands of time.


	11. Will to live

1-18-2016

Brooke's p.o.v

Time after time,

still be here on

the earth, continuously

living and breathing

as if tomorrow will

never come. Stand still

and look pretty, be

a ray of sunshine,

a rainbow. Exploding

with joy in the form of

laughter, happiness is

contagious. Hope can

found in a smile in which

is a sign of good things

to come for some hearts.

Time after time, turn around

and yearn for the burn, passion

and glory. Caught up in undying

passions and dreams, unleash

imagination and always keep

on the sunny side of life. Time after

time stand still and be amazed, life

truly does matter to the world. Relaying

on inner strength to get through the day,

keep on rising from the ground like a skyscraper.

Relaying on inner strength to get through the day,

be unbreakable and unshakable by circumstances.

In the end, gratitude will always find a way to overcome

the hopelessness and darkness in the world whenever

faith is present.


	12. Ordinary hero

2-12-2016

True's p.o.v

Going from glory to glory,

I pray Jesus and mother

Mary may bless your footsteps.

Go ahead and spread your wings,

your dreams are more important

than the things that we will ever

experience and share. Far from

where you are, I am what remains

of yesterday, a pipe dream. Still

stuck in yesterday, I am still stuck

in the same situation while you

get to move forward with your

life. You find value for your name

through fame and a basketball,

football game. Please don't say that

you are sorry or worry about me, I will

be fine. You shine as brightly as the sun

and I cheer you on from the sidelines. Your

beautiful eyes hold so much promise, it is a neverending

sunrise for you. Although my life may appear less

extraordinary and boring right now, I still believe

my blessing is on its way. Someday I will make something

of myself and become a legend in my own right.


	13. Rebirth

5-14-2016

Brooke's p.o.v

Breaking dawn,

prophesy the birth

of a swan. A star

is born, a baby

angel has been

torn from heaven

to live among humans

down here on earth.

A star is born, an

another infant life

to mourn over with

much joy and delight.

Holding on by a moment

of pleasure, baby love is

a candle burning deep

within the hearts of both

men and women. Never

created to be a thorn in

anyone's side, this newest

bundle of joy is a breath of

fresh air.


	14. Keep holding on

6-16-16

True's p.o.v

Goodbye means our separation is permanent

and will last forever. True blue, you have been

so kind to me that I find it hard to say goodbye.

You remain a constant thought on my mind like

an old baby lullaby. Please don't let me go, please

continue to have a little faith in me. I will be lost

without my guiding light in which is you. I might

appear to be distant right now, but I can still hear

you. Eventually, I will find my way back to you

with time. Please don't cry, I will see you soon somewhere

over the moon at noon. We fight back our tears and

set fire to the night, we cherish the golden years. Against

all odds, we refuse to abuse each other and fade to black.

As clear to see as day, you are always omnipresent and every

moment that I have spent with you is a gift. You reach

out to me from across the universe with one simple hello.

Sent from heaven above, you paint everything in my world

a shade of yellow and I follow you into the promise land.


	15. Naturally beautiful colorful rainbows

Date: 6-27-2016

Brooke's p.o.v

Red, white and blue true colors

Ordinary scarlet threads

Special divine connections

Soft cookie dough hearts

Naturally beautiful colorful rainbows

One million dollar smiles

Wake me up inside, warm fuzzy happy thoughts

House of love

I feel stronger once again all thanks to you

Take me as I am and I will never judge you

Even if time forsakes us, please remember me


	16. One most profound quietness

Date: 7-22-2016

True's p.o.v

Pleasurable passion

Loveable artwork

Ultimate sacrifice

My choice to let you go

Baptism of the soul

A renewed hope

The constant need to stay alive and survive through storms

Happiness can be found on the highway of life

Everyday gives me a chance to start all over again

A most profound quietness

Lavation

My time in the bathtub

Solitary downpour, a spiritual purge, a musical symphony


	17. World of imagination

Date: 12-20-2016

Brooke's p.o.v

Alternate universe

Blessed reunion of the saints

Yesterday's joy and passion

Sweet sensation

Southern hospitality

Newborn divinity

Ocean wide cove, everlasting open arms of love

World of solitude

Once in a lifetime tranquility

Realm of heavenly light

Living colorful rainbow

Dreamless paradise

Restless moon goddess

Extraordinary imagination of mine

Adieu for now

Mediocre lifestyle


	18. Loved from the inside out

Date: 12-25-2016

True's p.o.v

Christ serves as our lifeline every hour

Accept me for who I am and I'll do the same thing for you

Loved from the inside out, I am on a spiritual high

May I never forget how truly blessed I am

Even through trials, I keep my head up because I am a champion


	19. Overachieving underdog

Date: 12-26-2016

Brooke's p.o.v

Diamond Jewel

Irreplaceable heart of gold

A bold confident songbird

My comic relief, my inspiration, my role model

Overachieving underdog

Naturally beautiful phenomenal small wonder

Dazzling bewilderment

Radiant afterglow

Extraordinary prodigy of mine

Adorable Hollywood starlet

My muse, my hero, my eternal love

A star shining brightly on the world's stage

God's beloved child

Immovable skyscraper

Creative musical artistic genius, age gracefully with time


	20. Vanishing moments

Date: 12-29-2016

True's p.o.v

Replaceable

Erasable

Memorable milestones

Escape to the deep blue sea of forgetfulness

Magnolias

Open the door to forgiveness

Realm of bliss

Yesterday's untraceable footsteps


	21. Elsewhere calls your name

Date: 12-31-2016

Brooke's p.o.v

Rumors rock the boat and I am confused about everything

Eyes of heaven burn right through my soul

Anticipation kills me from within

Let me hold you and I'll be good to you

Open arms of love

Now days I need you more than ever before

Ease on down the road of life, my friend

Vulnerable, you feel safe in my presence

Elsewhere calls your name, but I will always find you

Remember me and please never let me go


End file.
